


不想去学校（三）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Relationships: 欺负学弟的土豆学长贺天×被拍裸照的可怜学弟莫关山
Kudos: 79





	不想去学校（三）

“怎么啊莫哥，你这走路姿势挺拧啊！”寸头从后揽住莫关山的脖子。  
“滚蛋！别烦我……”莫关山撇开寸头，步履维艰的走着，他本就有些发烧，现在站在秋天的日头下，感受不到阳光的温度，反而觉得秋风一个劲儿的往衣服里钻。想起那5000块就肉疼，被开了苞不说，这鸭他妈的也太不敬业了，自己都做晕过去了，也不知道给自己清理下，拔吊无情的傻逼……莫关山在心里咒骂着，不知不觉的被寸头带到了宿舍区的篮球场，篮球场上呜呜嚷嚷全是人。“有比赛?”“什么啊……今天是全校社团纳新！莫哥一起看看……”寸头搀着莫关山走在人群里，莫关山捂着屁股，生怕哪个冒失的给自己带来灾祸。“诶诶诶！话剧社！”寸头眼睛一亮，“话剧社肯定美女多，我去搬搬道具也行啊！”

话剧社每年都是新生的热门首选，谁不想过过戏瘾，再加之都是俊男靓女的，找对象的成功率暴增。但是随着几个学姐因为学业原因隐退，话剧社现在女少男多，社长杜沁洋为了能更好的招揽到优质学妹，不得不把他们前任社长贺天搬出山，贺天简单的穿了件黑白格衬衣，外搭灰色长款薄毛衣，随便一站便是一道风景。这人虽看着随和，但实际不是很好接触，总是礼貌又疏离。  
“同学要不要加入话剧社?”一个小个子男生看到寸头有意向，便连忙塞过去一张报名表，又瞥瞥莫关山，看他眉宇透着一股傲气和倔强，「有个性，我喜欢」小个子男生心里这样想着，走上前也递给莫关山一张，“同学，你好我是话剧社金浩，你愿意参加话剧社吗？你的长相很符合我们社呢”“哦哦……”莫关山看着手里的报名表，又看看金浩期待的星星眼，拒绝的话生生咽了回去，僵硬的点点头，接过笔开始填表。

贺天被几个女生围着问东问西，脸上挂着温柔的笑，背在背后的手攥的青筋暴突，社长杜沁洋看他那样，止不住的想笑，贺天喜欢男生的事几乎人尽皆知，可因为皮相好，还是有大把的女生企图将弯了的水管掰直，今天能来也是因为杜沁洋同意把自己同学介绍给他认识才勉强答应。贺天从不谈恋爱，他和过往那些男生都是纯肉体关系，就算有过几个月的缠绵，但也从来没确认过关系，妥妥的渣攻一枚，杜沁洋摇摇头，叹了口气，谁让人家长得好看，让人羡慕啊……

“学姐！这个同学填好了！”金浩推着莫关山的肩膀，和他一起挤到前排，莫关山这才注意到站在社长旁充当吉祥物的贺天。四目对视俩人都是一愣，贺天当下脸色就不好了，但就算再差也差不过莫关山。  
莫关山是又疑惑又震惊，现在学生都这么大胆了，学生当鸭?生活所迫?关键这只他妈的还和自己同校！完了完了！他要把自己出去找鸭的事说出去，自己可以不用活了……卧槽卧槽玩大了！  
贺天也没想到那天的白屁股居然是学弟，看见那张同样震惊的小脸，贺天就想到那天他在自己身下软的都快化成水，哭哭啼啼的模样，居然可耻的有些硬。  
“莫同学感谢你的参与，我们会在下周一下午2点，公共教学楼A-521面试，希望你能来参加”社长笑笑，递给莫关山一张小条，上面写着面试信息。莫关山整个人都是懵逼的给啥接啥，顾不上屁股疼，逃也似的从人群里冲出去。  
贺天看着他报名表上填写的信息，欣慰的一笑，可把你找到了。那天和莫关山做完后，贺天内心久久无法平静，莫关山的身体虽说很青涩，技巧啥的完全不懂，只会嗯嗯哎哎的哭喊，可是就那软弹白嫩的屁股，紧致湿润的后穴，曲线顺滑的腰肢，贺天表示着实是万里挑一，长相也不赖，一头橘发配他那柔白的皮肤好看的很，贺天想着能多接触几次就好了，可惜这傻子居然不带手机，那天做完后 贺天也没留他的联系方式，找俱乐部经理也是无果，这人把自己的个人信息保护的很好，手机号都是假的……这下可让自己逮住了。

莫关山跑了几步便龇牙咧嘴的停下，满头的汗不知是跑的还是吓的，转念想起自己刚才交表填的信息上有自己的姓名和手机号，这下汗更是止不住了，连忙逃出手机给寸头打电话  
“你你…现在在哪了?”  
“你在哪了啊，咋一回头人不见了?”  
“你帮我把报名表拿回来吧！我不参与了！”  
“啊？别啊，你和我做个伴吧，难不成你不想和漂亮的小姐姐亲密接触?”  
接触你个大喇叭花！莫关山翻了个白眼，也不怨寸头，自己喜欢男人这个事没几个人知道，莫关山把这个秘密保护的严严实实，生怕别人知道后遭受欺辱嘲笑。  
“我不想！”莫关山懒得和寸头废话，一瘸一拐走回去，自力更生，「保护」自己！

夕阳坠山，这会儿已经临近晚课，许多社团的宣讲已经结束，开始收拾东西。“那个……”莫关山四处瞥瞥，好像贺天已经走了，“学姐…能不能把报名表还给我…”  
“啊?为什么呢?”杜沁洋很惊讶，这么快反悔的还是不多见的，难道「重用」学弟的事被知道了?  
“我…我……我就是后悔了…把表还我吧”莫关山显得很局促，在杜沁洋看来是有难言之隐。  
“没关系的同学，你要有自信，你长相不错…”  
“学姐…我我我是真的不想参加了！”莫关山打断杜沁洋的游说，斩钉截铁。  
“好啊……你叫什么名字?”熟悉的声音从背后响起，莫关山僵直了身子，耳边全是那天他在自己耳边吐露的喘息和浪荡的话语。  
贺天的手抚上莫关山肩膀的那一刻，莫关山便像兔子一样逃开了。  
“喂喂喂！”杜沁洋用手在贺天眼前晃晃，打断他看向莫关山背影的视线“别来一个学弟就盯着看”  
贺天笑笑，看着那一抹红色飞速的远离，真可爱。当下就决定再吃一次！

莫关山趴在宿舍的床上，心如擂鼓，脑海里无数个悲惨的画面一一闪过——被老师知道他去俱乐部找陪侍被退学、被同学们知道自己是个gay他们会说自己死基佬这些难听的话、爸妈不理解生气的说没有这样的儿子、自己悲惨的大学肄业找不到工作饿死街头……  
“靠！太他妈惨了吧！”  
＊  
「见一」woc！你说那个鸭是你们学校的?  
「莫」嗯  
「见一」woc！牛逼……这么勤奋赚钱的孩子不多见  
「莫」?  
「见一」你怕啥啊他举报你找鸭，你举报他做鸭  
「莫」?一起被退学?  
「见一」哈哈哈哈双宿双飞！  
「莫」问你也是白问……全怪你怂恿我找鸭  
「见一」就问你爽不爽！  
「莫」告辞。  
＊  
见一是莫关山兼职时认识的小伙伴，有一次他给自己翻看去马尔代夫的照片时，意外的发现了一张g片的截图，自此二人惺惺相惜，结为异性兄弟，见一是莫关山唯数不多亲近的朋友，听到自己告白被学长拒绝后，给莫关山出主意让他去找鸭，这一找不要紧，莫关山现在觉得自己前途一片漆黑，内心惴惴不安，生怕贺天出点幺蛾子弄的自己无颜做人，从那家伙在床上的品性就知道，是个自私鬼，只顾的自己爽，才不管身下人死活，果然皮相就是谎言。  
这时手机闯进来一条微信

＊  
「一本正经的土豆」请求加你为好友  
—拒绝—你是哪位?  
「一本正经的土豆」请求加你为好友:兼职群的  
＊  
莫关山想想自己加过好几个兼职群，犹豫了一下就同意通过了。  
正想细问，便发现这个「土豆」发过来一张图，看完图莫关山一骨碌从床上爬起来，汗如浆出，脸惨白程度堪比墙皮，一哆嗦手机垂直从上铺砸在地面上，脑子里炸了一个响炮。  
图片被剪辑过，只留有腰部和光溜溜的屁股，腰部下陷，屁股高高翘起承受身后紫黑色「凶器」的挺入，小麦色的大掌紧紧抓在白皙的腰肢上，屁股上的掐痕刺痛了莫关山的眼睛，这个身体莫关山怎么能不认识，就是自己。


End file.
